The Battle of Five Armies
by Nameless Wonderer
Summary: The battle of five armies from Fili's perspective. It's the way I Kinda want it to pan out in the film. Spoilers, but first part wrote before I saw the desolation of Smaug. Mostly monologue with reflection back to their childhood. k plus for death. please review so i know to write more.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, He was watching his little brother out of the corner of his eye. Fili had to be subtle as Kili would get annoyed if he found out. He had always wanted to be independent, striving to keep up with his brother, hardly ever excepting help even when he was really bad at something, and then help could only come from his brother and sometimes uncle Thorin. Kili was the perfect pupil; once you taught him something he would practice and practice until he was better at it than his tutor. This really annoyed uncle Thorin. Thorin was pretty nifty with the bow and arrow. He taught a young Kili how to use it as Fili was learning how to use a sword, and Kili was so desperate to learn but could hardly pick up the weapon. Also he could do a lot less damage with a bow and arrow, or that's what the theory was. Kili became obsessed with the weapon, much to Dis' annoyance as -in her opinion- he was way too young and reckless to learn how to fight. He soon surpassed Thorin, putting him to shame after a small crowed watched the child beat the king at a target shooting competition. Thorin still claims that he let young Kili win, but no-one believes him. Kili soon grew big enough to learn how to use a sword, but however hard he tried he couldn't get the hang of it. Fili remembers one day finding the young dwarf crying about it.  
"Your gifts lie with the bow and arrow," he reminded his little brother, "you can't be the best at everything, leave something's for others to be good at." Kili them got Fili to promise that he wouldn't tell a soul about his tears, especially uncle Thorin, as a young dwarf prince should have been stronger in the face of defeat than he was. Fili reassured this brother that it wasn't something to be embarrassed about but the young dwarf insisted, so, even though it could have been great for blackmail sometimes - Fili kept his promise to the grave. Eventually Kili mastered sword fighting, but he still preferred the bow and arrow. Dis, Fili and Thorin were mutually glad of this as it meant in battle Kili would be less in the middle of everything. But right now Kili was definitely in the middle of everything.

They were in the middle of the battle that would later be known as the Battle of Five Armies. The journey that brought them to this point had started off as an adventure but complication after complication had lead Fili to wonder if they will come out in one piece. His fears started to become reality when Uncle Thorin was injured. Fili and Kili would have dragged him to a more sheltered part of the battle field but that wasn't possible. So they had to defend their unconscious uncle where he fell.

Fili's vigilant watch over his little brother meant he saw what was going to happen before it did. He had seen the gap in Kili's defence, and he had seen the orc who saw it to. He ran to his brother, crying out a warning as the Orc's sword lodged itself in Kili's side. Surprise and pain struck the younger dwarf's features and were mirrored on his own. In one swift movement Fili cut the Orc's head clean off and caught Kili as he fell to the ground. Kili slumped into his brother as he was lowed carefully down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fili," Kili murmured as his brother quickly examined his wound and let out a low "oh no". It was deep, it was fatal, and there was no way he would survive it.

"Fili I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly," Fili replied, trying to keep his voice steady and stay strong for his little brother, "it isn't your fault." Fili believed this to be true, it wasn't Kili's fault - or even really that stupid Orc's - it was his. He shouldn't of let Kili get into a situation where he could have got hurt in the first place. He was his big brother, it was his duty to look after him. The only other time he had failed to do this was when they were young.

Fili and Kili had been out pretending to hunt in the Forrest surrounding their town. Kili had been firing arrows at imaginary prey and Fili was getting bored just watching so he decided he wanted go with the bow. Kili was very protective of his bow and wouldn't let anyone touch it, let alone use it. So they got into a fight that lead to Fili going off home in a huff. By the time it had gotten dark and Kili still hadn't come home. Fili thought he was trying to worry him in revenge. Their parents became worried too so a search party was sent out to find the young dwarf and Fili was told to wait at home.

After an hour with no sign of anyone returning Fili had went out to join the search. He went to where they had been playing but found no sign of anyone. As he trudged through the undergrowth wondering where to look next, his foot collided with a long hard object. He picked it up and dread filled him as he realised what it was. Kili's bow.

Fili knew then that something was wrong. He ran to all the areas they usually played in but Kili was nowhere. Disheartened and overwhelmed, Fili sat down and tried to think. He could wonder around the Forrest all night and get lost himself too or he could go home and leave it to the adults. For all he knew Kili and the adults could be back home already. But he could never go home when his brother was out in the forest alone. He had already made that mistake once today, never again. Fili called for his brother, more in desperation than expecting an answer. In the quiet of the Forrest he thought he heard a faint call.

"Kili?" he called again. This time he defiantly heard a call back. He leapt to his feet and sprinted through the Forrest after it, shouting to his brother at regular time intervals and following the return call. The reply was definitely Kili, he sounded close but there was a weakness to his voice which worried Fili. Was he in trouble, and if so how long has he been? Fili should never have left him. Uncle Thorin's words from earlier in the evening kept playing through his mind

"What do you mean you left him? He is your younger brother, it's your duty to protect him!"

Dis may have told Thorin that he was being too harsh, but Fili knew he was right and if anything has happened to Kili it would be his fault.

Fili broke into a clearing to see Kili, propped up, with a large fallen branch pinning his legs down. The joy that broke through Kili's worried expression broke Fili's heart. His brother obviously never lost faith that his brother will find him. He rushed to his brother's side, and tried to push the branch of Kili's legs, but even with his brother pushing too it wouldn't budge. It was getting cold now and Kili was trying hard not to shiver. Fili removed his clock and wrapped it around the small dwarf. He told his brother that he was going to get the adults. But a flutter of fear swept over Kili's features and he knew he couldn't leave him. So he started a fire in hope the adults would see the smoke and find them, if not it would at least keep the cold and the steadily growing black of the night at bay.

He settled down beside Kili and wrapped his arms around his knees. It was getting very cold now. He looked up to see if he could see he moon through the trees but he could only see a slight glow behind one of the clouds. He wondered how long he had been searching for Kili for and how much longer they had to wait to be found. It was all his fault, he was supposed to look after his younger Brother and make sure nothing like this ever happened. That was his duty, and if he failed to protect Kili, would Uncle Thorin ever trust him again? He was brought back to earth when Kili draped half of the clock around him and the two brothers huddled together to keep warm.

They did have to wait for hours to be found. Kili slept most of the time, safe in the comfort that his brother was there but Fili didn't sleep at all. He sat and worried, worried that he failed Uncle Thorin, worried they would never be found, worried that Kili was more injured than he let out. When they eventually were found the adults removed the branch from Kili's leg and Dis scolded her youngest son for not coming home when Fili left and his reckless behaviour that lead to him losing his bow and getting stuck under a fallen branch. Apparently Kili didn't know he had lost the bow and he had been climbing the trees – which Fili doesn't let him do – when one of the branches broke and he fell down with it. He was lucky to be alive. Fili waited nervously for his turn, but Dis just turned to him and congratulated him on finding his brother and starting the fire that lead them to the young dwarves. Fili learnt a lesson that day, to never abandon his brother because it is his duty protect him. That is why he didn't abandon him at Lake Town and that's why he should never have let Kili get injured by that orc now.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing Fili could do for his brother now and that was the worst feeling ever. All he could do was watch his brother die. He twisted round looking for Tauriel. That elf helped his brother before and even though he didn't approve of it; their bond might make her save his brother. Kili groaned slightly and all of Fili's attention turned back to him.

Kili tried to smile through the pain. He always pulled a brave face and tried to never let on that he was hurt. Fili tried to return the smile but his face kept falling back into despair no matter how hard he tried

The younger dwarf shifted slightly and his face faltered, his fear and pain coming through. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked quietly, looking at his brother, hoping he would deny it but knowing it was true. "you would of thought I'd be used to it now." he tried to joke. Fili's eyes swam with tears but he wouldn't let any fall, he had to be strong for his brother.

"I don't want to die." he said quietly, sounding like a child again. Fili pulled him closer and a sob racked through the older brother's body. He started to sing to his brother to try and sooth him. He sung The Misty Mountain song they had sung in Bilbo's house all those months ago, back when this quest was an adventure and there was no way they could fail.

Kili started weakly rooting around his pocket for something and when he found it he forced it into Fili's hand. It was the small token their mother had given Kili to keep him safe and remind him to come home.

"Give it to mother," he murmured weakly, "She deserves at least one son home." Fili griped onto the stone and promised she would get it.

"Thanks..." Kili breathed, and went still in Fili's arms.

Fili called his brother and shook him but he wouldn't come back. Finally he lay him down beside Uncle Thorin. He picked up his sword where it was abandoned. Fili could feel his grief turn to anger. He was going to make every orc and goblin Pay for his brother's death

He slashed his way recklessly through many Orcs, never straying far from where his brother and uncle lay. He was struck by an arrow but the anger pumping through his veins over powered the pain. But then Fili felt a sharp pain through his chest. He look down to see a blade pull back out again. He swung for the Orc that had stabbed him, managing to decapitate it. All Fili could think about was his brother. With great strength he stared towards where Kili lay, but soon collapsed to the ground where he stared to pull himself forward. He had to see Kili one last time. His strength didn't give up until he was inches away, but he still stretched for him. He just couldn't reach. Everything was fading but he still reached for his little brother. His fingers just brushed Kili's skin as the last of his life faded and everything went black.


End file.
